1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a computer device., more particularly to a modular computer device that can be easily assembled by the user to meet a user-defined specification.
2. Description of the Related Art
The rapid growth in computer technology has made computers and their peripheral devices affordable for most people. As a matter of fact, it is expected that almost everyone will own a personal computer in the next century. However, the assembly of a computer device is currently a big problem for manufacturers, distributors, retailers, etc. In current computer devices, the housing thereof must be disassembled to replace a computer main board or upgrade a memory module or a central processing unit on the mainboard. Moreover, screwdrivers are needed when installing or removing peripheral devices, such as hard disk drives, CD-ROM drives, etc. Connection and disconnection of the power and signal cables of the peripheral devices to and from the main board are also inconvenient to conduct due to the crowded space inside the housing.